A Night to Remember
by scorpiustar
Summary: The Warrior Three and Thor ask themselves why Loki is in a shape of woman? AU. GenderbenderLOKI! JotunLOKI! Mpreg! Thorki!


**This is my first Thor fic, please be nice!**

**Pairing: Thor/Loki Warning: English is not my native language!**

Celebration in Asgard come and go as a fish need water but this occasion is very important because is the fifth anniversary of the alliance with Jotunheim; truce that they made five years before in a marriage with Thor the heir of Asgard and Loki heir of Jotunheim, Aesir need an excused to be available to throw a big festivity. They love celebrations.

Odin and Laufey after eons of war and hatred they put everything behind just to see the progress of their country and the only solution was a royal wedding with their heirs for a new bright future. At first neither of the sons likes the idea but they sacrifice themselves for their people and now they are inseparable, they are like brothers and best friends but first of all they are lovers.

The king Laufey will go with his royal court and his two other sons Helblindi the new heir and Byliteir, some kings and queens of the other realms are invited; they will not miss this feast at all.

"Thor, are you prepare for the big night" said an exhausted Sif cleaning her sword of two sided, the prince and his friends were in the field ring practicing with their weapons eager for a good fight and the promise of mead and women's except Thor and Sif .

"Of course, my friend" said the blonde grinning "This is a great day because not only we have the feast but is the anniversary of Loki and I" Thor said with a big smile in his face.

His friends smile too "and we know what is going to happen tonight, ha" said the ever handsome and charming Fandral with lecherous eyes and smile, Thor and the other start laughing except sif that put a disturbed face.

"Gah, you always have to take a conversation to that line, so pervert" comment the warrior lady.

"Hey, is the true" said Fandral making the other laugh "but tonight is the night to flirt and make love with all the pretty ladies from foreign lands and that my friends just sound very romantic" said the blonde. Sif snort whispering sarcastic "aye, very romantic" making her friends smile.

"Aye…more like take them and leave them or something like that" said a chuckling Voltagg, Thor make a face a little confused asking "where do you hear that one from?"

"I don't know, I think from a midgardian"

"Huh…well, I like the true on it" said Thor grinning walking with the other to the palace.

"Talking about woman Thor, why Loki is in a shape of woman these past few days" said Voltagg.

"No that is bad sign because let me tell you…"said Fandral before Hogun hit him in the back of his head when he saw Thor looking at him with murderous eyes "Not that I was seeing of course" He choke an awkward laugh, Hogun smirk a little and say "sure, you were not".

"You know how is Loki he change of shape whenever he feel comfortable on occasion" said the prince "not that I don't like it because I love him whatever shape he is" said smiling.

"Maybe he wants to tell you something or demonstrate" said Hogun the grim "because he doesn't stay in a different shape too long".

"Or maybe is a prank he plotting" said a suspicious Sif.

"No he won't do that" Thor say very secure of Loki, the other keep looking at him like they couldn't believe he doesn't know about Loki nature of trickery and pranks.

Thor keeps looking at them with naivety and seriousness and then he though better and says

"Aye…It could be" said the blonde thoughtfully "I could ask him".

"Like he would tell you"

"Fandral, my friend I have my ways" said a smirking Thor. "Gah ahh" Sif put a gross face.

They keep laughing and fighting all the way to the palace for the preparations.

Two beautiful women kneeling in the royal garden picking exotic and precious flowers for the celebration in the Royal hall, The tall black-haired one that is not so much a woman stand and start walking around the garden a little anxious.

The Queen let her walk but couldn't help starring at her and saying "when do you going to tell him"

"What" said Loki "I don't know what you mean" he said acting oblivious.

"Don't act like anything is happening because that is not true, people are starting to ask question" a concern Frigga said.

"I don't care what people think" Loki said

"You should because one day you going to be their Queen too" said the Queen; Loki keeps quiet "so, when do you going to tell him"

"Tonight when the feast finish" said an anxious Loki "I know people are asking themselves questions about me just like I know half of them doesn't like me or trust me because of my heritage; that what I'm trying to fix the image of my people and country in the eyes of the aesir because that is the only family I have"

"No is not the only family you have, you have a husband that love you more than the sun and will love you more when you tell him the news, you have friends and Odin and me that love you like a son" said a smiling Frigga.

Loki smile "I know, like you already know I never had a mother, she never like me the only family that ever love me are my father and little's brothers" then he said laughing "not so much little's right now"

Frigga stands and hugs him and says "now you have us and I will always be here for you with everything you need and don't be scare because he will take the news more than happy".

"Aye, he is like a big child" making the queen laugh.

The Hall was pack with Aesir and people of all the places waiting for the All-Father Odin to say some words before the celebrations start.

"Welcome to celebrate this great day that not only is the day of the alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim but the anniversary of my son and Loki" said a smiling Odin with the queen on his side, the public start to shouted and applauded "we welcome again king Laufey and for another year of peace" Laufey stand and saluting everyone "Now let's begin this great night".

Voltagg more faster than a lightning went to get food "for Odin beard I though he never going to finish"

"For you to pig yourself out" said a disgusted Sif, seeing Thor with his mother looking at the entrance of the big hall making her look too. "Wow".

"Wow, what" Voltagg noticing that everybody was silent, he look too and saw a beautiful sight Loki still in a woman shape was with a beautiful green and golden dress that have a low neck and his hair was gather up with emeralds jewels and a long plait, Making the men's and women's stop what they were doing to see Loki only. Fandral walk to his side and say "I think someone is going to get laid tonight" Sif snort "I think a second that too".

Loki only has his eyes on Thor asking for his hand for the first dance looking very handsome in his royal garments they walk to the center, that's when the spell was broken and everybody start to dance, drink and eat.

Thor can't keep his eyes from Loki "you look beautiful" said a perplexed prince kissing Loki.

"I know, I made it on purpose to seek all the attention" said a smirking Loki "and is working" "and here I was thinking it was because of me" said the blue-eye prince pretending to be sad

Loki start kissing him at the same time talking "and…who…say…this…was…for…you" he said with a smirk on his face; walking away.

Thor bit his own lip smiling grab his forearm and didn't let him go "You know you're mine and everybody knows it too". Loki couldn't help himself and start laughing aloud making people stare at him startled because the Jotun never laugh like that.

"Oh, Thor you're so greedy" said the green-eye princess for tonight "but I have a big surprise for you when the night finish"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, but maybe I have to take precautions" Loki looks at him serious "why" The blonde lift an eye-brow and say "well, we…" Loki interrupt and said "we, who we".

"Aye…the warrior three and Sif we were thinking maybe you're trying to do a little prank or something" the prince noticing the different change of face on Loki try to fix what he said "Love, don't be angry it was just because you're in this woman shape a long time that you always stayed; not that I don't like it, but you know it can get really suspicious well if the prank have to do with you, me and the bed then I don't care" said a smiling Thor.

"I can't believe you'll, I'm not plotting a prank is because another reasons and now I will have to punish you" Loki said grinning, they hear Fandral trying to charm a woman "they don't call me the dashing for nothing" Loki smirk murmuring something making Fandral fall in front of his conquest making everyone laugh.

"That was not nice" said an amused Thor kissing and whispering in his ear.

"You did laugh, love I come back I'm going to talk to my father and brothers" said Loki making Thor grasps his bottom "Thor, people are watching" he said between his teeth.

Thor laughing keeps grasping "I know, can't resist touching"

Loki put a scared face "Thor my father is coming now"

Thor become still and takes out his hand whispering and looking around "where" but seeing walking a chuckling Loki he say grinning "what a liar".

Everything was finishing all the Aesir were leaving and Loki was looking for Thor asking everyone he sees until Odin told him that the prince is with his father Laufey and he too was going that way.

An amused Laufey was enjoying himself making the crown prince sweat with threats about Loki "Like I said before if something bad happens to Loki I will frost your most valuable jewel and I'm not talking about the crown" threatening the Jotun King to the prince. Thor feeling dread in his bones was going to open his mouth to say something stupid but Loki save him.

"Father Stop making threats to Thor for only your amusement" said a smirking Loki "if we are talking about abusing he already did that in the honeymoon" making everyone around them laugh and a reddened Thor whispering say "Loki, your father is here"

"I know I can't keep my mouth shut" said the trickster; a very speechless Thor couldn't help smile a little thinking that his lover is a good and dirty pranker.

"Well father, I and Thor should go to sleep, we talk later" said Loki giving his father and brother a hug and kiss changing his skin to a brilliant blue with lines of his royal hierarchy making it seem more beautiful in his woman shape.

"Where is the spear I gave you" Laufey said"

"Is already in my room, farewell father" said Loki in his blue skin taking the hand of the crown prince nodding to his father and Odin receiving one too "farewell all-father" and walking away to their room.

"a spear…he gave you a spear for what to kill me" said a naked Thor walking out of the bathroom, Loki was sitting in the bed starring at Thor like it was Christmas "no, it just for defense" making Thor alarmed "it's not for defended myself from you, it's a royal garment just like your hammer"

"Well, all I can say it's a beautiful spear" said Thor studying the weapon.

"Of course it is, now let's talk about your surprise and come sit down by my side" Thor was more than obedient and lay his head smiling on Loki's thighs, The Jotun start playing with his blonde hair.

"Thor, you know that I love you" said a serious Loki making the blonde preoccupied.

"I thought the surprise was you know" said a whining prince.

"No, it just that I'm with child, there I say it" Loki said closing his eyes thereby he hear Thor snort and laugh opening his eyes he see a happy crown prince smiling jumping with tear in his eyes making Loki weep too.

"I'm going to be a father, I'm going to be a father" shouted the blonde "I can't believe it; oh I love you so much Loki" he said kissing the green eye prince all over his face and neck.

Loki kiss his mouth sensuously touching everything he sees, more enthusiasm now hearing Thor moaning "I didn't told you best part" said an eager Loki kissing and touching.

"What" said Thor.

"It's not only one; I have two children in my womb" said a smiling Loki, the blonde stop and stood seeing that the jotun was not jesting "wha…two".

"Yes, a boy and girl" said Loki preoccupied "I'm sorry if that is what you don't want".

"Of course I want them" said a grinning Thor taking Loki checks on his hands making a smile appear in the black haired one mouth "but how do you know what gender they are"

"Magik, remember love I'm a sorcerer" Loki said hugging him and kissing his ear whispering "now what was that about you, me and the bed" he said smirking.

"Ooh, that was my surprise from me to you" said a laughing prince kissing Loki in his mouth.

That night the entire palace hears laughs, screams and moaning noises coming from the prince's room.

For sure a night to remember.

**Reviews at your discretion, criticisms are awesome and please don't flame. **

**Flames are for Hel to play with it.**


End file.
